


Better Than You

by MischievousGleek



Series: BB Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Humor, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousGleek/pseuds/MischievousGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU set during S1 'Theatricality'. Puck tries to convince Quinn to let him be involved in the baby's life and gets support from the least likely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated what Quinn did to Puck about the whole babygate drama, and I wanted someone to call her out on it. 
> 
> Quinn has already moved to Mercedes house and Puck sings 'Beth' alone.
> 
> The legal information I used in this is based to the best of my knowledge. Please keep in mind that this will be different based on State and Country and that laws are subject to change.
> 
> Please don't use any of this for your own personal cases, I take no responsibility if you do and find that it is inaccurate. My best advice - consult legal help before taking actions.

Puck was beginning to feel desperate. He'd tried everything to prove that he would be a good dad for his baby, but Quinn was steadfast in her decision to not let him have anything to do with it. Puck wouldn't tell anyone, but he'd even brought, yes – brought, books on parenthood and had been studying up. He'd contacted his relatives to dig out any baby furniture and clothes that they would be willing to part with for her.

Hell, he'd even got his own mother to come around and is now anxiously awaiting her grand-daughter. Granted, she's not thrilled at becoming a grandmother so early, but she is there, waiting patiently for the time she gets to hold her and bring her home. His mother and his sister had even swapped Pucks and his mother's room, so he would have more room for the crib etc.

But Puck hadn't been able to bring himself to tell his mother that Quinn is refusing to let him have anything to do with the child. He can't bear to be the reason for another heart break for his mother. Instead, he deflects questions, not really having it in him to lie to her either.

But anybody who pays attention can see that there is something troubling the boy. His eyes are circled with dark bags, proof that he is not sleeping well. There is a slight haunch to his shoulders, as though all the weight of the world is there like Charles Atlas. The truly awful thing though, is the terrified look in his eyes, fast losing the fierce determination and cockiness one would usually find there. It really is no surprise that the boy is quick to lash out at anyone who provokes him, rather like a lion trapped in a cage and seeing the defeat in those eyes that no one truly cares.

If he had been able to pull his eyes up from the floor, a place they had been accustomed to, he would have seen that there was someone watching. Concern and sympathy showing in those eyes that where usually cold as ice directed at him. But Puck couldn't, he couldn't bear holding his head up and seeing the knowledge of rejection in everyone's eyes, where everyone would side with Quinn in thinking he was nothing but a deadbeat Lima Loser. Hell, most would probably think he deserved this after all the hell he'd put them through. Who knows, maybe they're right.

Puck gave a deep sigh as he closed his locker, running his hand over his hair, lamenting the loss of the 'hawk. He'd told everyone the freckle story, but in reality, he'd shaved it himself, a father must be responsible and he'd hoped that by shaving the 'hawk, people would start to look at him like he was a responsible member of society. He'd even stopped his 'pool cleaning' business the moment he'd found out Quinn was pregnant. No child of his would come into this world with a whore for a father. He'd ignored advances from everyone, apart from a brief stint of 'dating' Mercedes for a few days. But they'd never even kissed properly.

But, so far, it had all been for nothing, everyone still treated him as the same delinquent who has no feelings, and Quinn won't even let him go to the doctor's appointments. She'd never even let him see a recording of a sonagram. Puck was furious at her for keeping him out of the pregnancy, he should have been the one to do midnight ice-cream and pickle runs, he should have been the one to hold her hair back when she had morning sickness. The only thing he got to be there for her was when she bitched and complained at him for doing all that to her. But he missed all of it, and worst of all, Quinn didn't even care, it felt as though she was secretly pleased to be able to withhold this from him when he wanted it so desperately as payback for what he'd caused her to lose.

But time is running out. Quinn is due in about 6 weeks, and he knows, he read all the books after all, that she could pop within a couple of weeks. So yes, Puck was feeling desperate, it's not that he didn't feel bad for putting stress on Quinn and the baby, but he needs to. He can't wait until the baby is born, by then it will be too late, Quinn will have signed her over to complete strangers, and Puck will never get to see her ever.

With a fresh bout of determination, Puck made his way to Glee Club. He had to get Quinn to change her mind, he just had to, his entire life would be over if she didn't. Puck couldn't see how he would survive. He had a plan, he just hoped it worked. He entered the room after everyone else was already there, Quinn was sitting up front in her Gaga outfit.

"Mr Schue, I have something I need to say to Quinn, and I want everyone to hear it."

"Go for it Puck" Schue clapped him on the shoulder and went to sit down.

"Quinn, I know you don't want to keep the baby – but before you do anything, will you just listen to this song? Please?"

Without waiting for a response, Puck grabbed his guitar and sat down on a stool in front of the club. Strumming the melody, Puck continued to look at the floor as he started singing Beth. By the time of the second verse, Puck had looked up and locked eyes with Quinn, he felt a twinge of hope as he saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

When the song finished, Puck put down the guitar and approached Quinn, before anyone had a chance to react to the song, Puck spoke –

"I know you said you don't want to keep her, but I hope you will consider naming her Beth, I-I'd really like to meet her Quinn, I – I just need a chance to be involved, please" Puck begged.

Puck watched as Quinn battered the enormous pink eyelashes in a fight to keep tears from spilling over. Puck dared to hope that maybe, just maybe, he had convinced her. At least until he felt the sharp smack of her hand against his cheek. Blinking back tears of shock, Puck stared down at Quinn, who had stood up and was now shaking with rage before him.

"How dare you? How dare you embarrass me like that? How dare you be so insensitive? How dare you have the audacity to ask me to name this child that you saddled me with? You know I'm not keeping it! You know that I don't want it! You already ruined my life and now you embarrass me by reminding me of the worst mistake ever in front of my friends?"

Quinn was practically screaming now, her hands clenching and un-clenching, just itching to slap him again. Puck stared around the room in hopes of some support. He realised he should have known better. Everyone was looking at him, but none with pity or support. He saw Santana's smug smirk at him getting called out by Quinn. He's saw Finn's righteous smirk too, at least he had a right thought Puck. Everyone else was looking at him appalled, clearly on Quinn's side of the argument. Even Mr Schue was looking at him as though he was embarrassed for him Puck thought dejectedly. The only person who looked even angrier than Quinn at this moment was Kurt… but it seemed that his anger was directed towards Quinn.

Kurt couldn't believe his ears, of all the meanest things that a person could ever do or say, he never thought that Quinn would stoop this low. Kurt was seething, he'd watched over the last 7 months. He'd watched Puck try to step up and be a man about the situation, only to be rejected each and every time. He'd watched Quinn lie to everyone. He'd watched her trying to extort money out of Finn on the pretext that it was his baby. Hell, she'd even moved into his home and had Finn's mother care for her! When the truth came out, she got very little back lash from it… it was still poor Quinn. What about Puck? This was happening to him too! He took her into his home, provided for her in every way possible. Rumour has it that he sold his X-box and his electric guitar just to give her money for the doctor bills.

Looking around the room, Kurt was appalled by the expressions on his fellow Glee Clubbers faces. How could they be so unforgiving? It takes two to make a baby, and hello – two wine coolers is not enough to impair any one's judgement that much thought Kurt with a glare at Quinn's back. The final straw though, was the look of utter dejection on Puck's face, the hurt and acceptance in his eyes that he really expected this. Kurt had had enough.

"You bitch." He said lowly, low enough that it sounded louder than all the screaming that Quinn was doing.

Ignoring the looks of shock on everyone's face, Kurt continued.

"How dare you? How dare you say all those things to him? You both made a mistake in the beginning, but you, you little Prom-Queen-Wannbe-Barbie, you are the one who is a selfish bitch!"

"Kurt! That's en-"

"No Mr Schue! That is most definitely NOT enough! You should have stopped this a long time ago. It's too late now. This needs to be said."

Kurt stood up and strode to the front of the room, putting himself between Quinn and Puck. Looking around at the shock on everyone's faces only fuelled Kurt's anger.

"The only person you should all be looking at with such shock, is yourselves! Yes, they made a mistake by sleeping together. But you all seem to forget, that it was Quinn who cheated on her boyfriend, not Noah. It was Quinn who lied to all of us, especially Finn about the real parentage. Not Noah! It was Quinn who made you feel like shit Finn and made you try to provide for a baby that wasn't yours. Not Noah! "

Kurt was pleased to see that a few, Artie, Tina, Mike and Matt at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed of themselves. Turning to look at Finn, Kurt continued –

"And yes, Finn did deserve our sympathy for a bit. His girlfriend cheated on him, with his best friend. That alone would have to hurt. Then Quinn turned his whole world upside down, making him believe that the baby was his. That, was all Quinn's doing. But seriously Finn, how stupid do you have to be to believe the pathetic lie she fed you?"

At this, there were a few quiet sniggers from the rest of the Glee Club, and Finn looked torn between being grateful of the support and embarrassed by his own stupidity. Suffice to say, he still just looked confused. Kurt than turned to Mr Schue, who actually flinched momentarily before remembering that he was supposed to be the authority figure. Kurt felt a sense of pleasure rush through him, finally with the chance and enough anger to finally fill the clueless teacher in.

"I'm highly disappointed in you Mr Schue, you are supposed to be here for all of us. You tell us that Glee Club is a place where we can be ourselves without fear of rejection. How often has Noah had that luxury in the past few months?"

Here Kurt flicked his gaze back to Puck, who was standing there giving a fantastic impression of a fish out of water.

"You have been so supportive of Finn through this whole mess. Telling him you 'get it', because, let's face it, we all know you do after what that ex-wife of yours did to you. But what have you done for Noah? If you thought it was hard to lose a baby you thought was going to be yours, it would have to be a thousand times worse for Noah. It is his baby, it is his flesh and blood. And he's not just losing it. It is being ripped away from him. He's not even being given the chance to love it. I know you are probably the most oblivious teacher in the entire school, but I'd hoped that even you could have picked up on this having gone through something similar yourself."

Kurt shook his head and turned his back on the teacher. Mr Schue was opening and closing his mouth, trying to find words to defend himself when he realised, with great shame, that there were none. He'd failed his student.

Kurt didn't have time or the energy to waste comforting his teacher, he looked back out over the rest of the club.

"I'm so disappointed in all of you. Especially you Mercedes, I thought I knew you. I thought that you would have shown some level of compassion. I know you took in Quinn, but why? Why couldn't she stay at Noah's? How was she treated so horribly that she just had to get out? Oh, that's right. She couldn't eat bacon in the house. Oh dear, bring down the four horseman of the apocalypse! How dare they deprive little Quinnie of her right to eat bacon… In a Jewish house." Kurt added with a sneer for Quinn.

"How dare they not respect her enough to change their traditions and beliefs in their own home." Kurt let that sink in for a pause and glanced around the rest of them.

"Oh, sorry me… That wasn't all was it? No, Noah bothered her with his constant talk of his favourite video game. It's not like none of you guys have a favourite game is it… It's not like none of the other guys have ever bored you to death with talks of said game is it?" Kurt spoke looking between the guys and girls.

"Why couldn't Quinn just send him to his room to play said game? Oh! That's right… He sold not only the game, but entire games console. I can see all you guys looking shocked… Why would he do that you're asking yourself? Because he needed the money to give to Quinn for his baby. Yes, those actions are truly the work of a self-centred pig of a man. So no Mercedes, I don't applaud you for taking in Quinn. I see you as yet another enabler for this selfish little girl." Kurt glared at his so-called best friend.

Mercedes looked absolutely horrified and hurt at the same time. Horrified at the way Kurt was speaking to everyone, hurt at the way he spoke to her. But he could also see recognition in her eyes. Recognition of the truth and with that, Mercedes dropped her head to the floor in utter shame.

Finally turning back to Quinn, who throughout this entire spiel had been glaring murderous daggers at the back of Kurt's head, Kurt watched Quinn open her mouth.

"No, no Quinnie, it's still my turn to speak. You have had plenty of time for the last 8 months and have done quite a lot of talking already haven't you."

Quinn snapped her mouth shut with an audible click and looked ready to blow smoke out of her nose.

"So let me re-iterate for you… You have absolutely NO right to speak to Noah the way that you just did. You have even less right to say the things you said. Just because your precious mother didn't care enough about you to stop your father from kicking your lying cheating arse to the kerb, because he didn't want you, you have absolutely no right to stop that baby girl from knowing that her father wanted her."

Kurt paused for a breath, but before he could continue, there was a whoop from Brittany –

"You go baby-hands Gay!"

Sparing a brief smile for the usually clueless blonde, Kurt turned back to Quinn and continued.

"Now here are a few little fun-facts for you Quinnie. You can't stop Noah from being involved in that child's life. You can't sign that child over for adoption without his signature too. Even if you try and deny he is the father, a paternity test will prove otherwise, and if there is an ongoing paternity case, adoption can't be completed until it's finalised, because again, if proven he is the father, he needs to sign the papers too. If you really want to kick up a fuss about it, Noah can take you to court for custody rights, which he will win once the judge hears all about your lying and cheating exploits. The case will make a hit with the media too and then, you will be legally enforced to pay child support."

Kurt let those words sink in a bit before continuing. He could see the worry warring with her stubbornness spread across her face. A quick glance showed him that Noah couldn't have looked more floored even if a steam-roller backed over him a few times. But he could also see the faint glimmer of hope in his eyes. Kurt vowed then and there, that he would make sure Noah got his daughter, even if it was the last thing he ever did. Turning back to Quinn, Kurt drew on the last of his anger to finish to get it all out.

"Now the decision is yours. You can either be prepared for a fight that I will ensure happens. Or, you could give Noah the chance that he not only deserves but has been begging for. I can't guarantee that he will be fine – but who can say that about any new parent? But he at least deserves the chance! If it turns out that he can't, then he can explore other options. But you don't get to decide that for him. You don't want the chance yourself? Fine. But give him his."

Kurt turned to look at the room at large. Mr Schue and Mercedes both had their heads hanging in shame still, the rest of the room was still divided. Some, like Brittany, were openly nodding to him. Others, like Santana were looking angry still, but Kurt decided that was still just because Puck had turned her down. The rest were a mix of in between.

"I'm ashamed and disappointed in all of you, and you should be too." Turning back to Quinn with an ugly sneer and hate in his eyes he spat "But I am disgusted by you."

Snatching up his bag Kurt turned and found himself with an armful of Brittany "That was so hot!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a quick grope of his arse and then gave Puck a big hug.

Stalking to the door, Kurt looked over his should and flung out –

"If anyone in this room should have reason to hate Noah or feel the need to be vindictive, I should. I guess I'm just better than you" and with that, Kurt stalked out the door in a storm off that made Rachel jealous.

The room was utterly silent for a few seconds until –

"Can I play with the baby Puck?"

Puck blinked for what the felt like the first time since Quinn slapped him and looked at Brittany.

"Course you can Britt!" Giving her a kiss on her cheek and grinning, Puck turned and fled from the room.

Racing down the hall, Puck turned the corner and spotted Kurt walking towards the doors to the parking lot.

"Kurt, hey, Kurt wait!"

Kurt turned slowly and saw Puck running towards him. Feeling apprehensive and realising that he probably over stepped about a hundred lines, Kurt opened his mouth to apologise.

"Puck, look, I'm sor-" Kurt started to say, but found his air supply crushed from his body from the force of the hug as Puck tackled him.

Standing in shock for a few seconds, Kurt tentatively hugged back and waited for the rejection. Instead, he felt Puck hug him tighter. Relishing in the feel of a hug from another guy who wasn't his father for the first time, Kurt had to ask –

"This isn't going to end with me in the dumpster is it?"

Puck chuckled and stepped out of the hug. Keeping his hands on Kurt's shoulders he looked him in the eye. "No man… never, ever again."

Pulling him back into another bone crushing hug, Puck whispered "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Hugging back, Kurt replied "You're welcome, I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner." Pulling away from the hug he looked into Puck's eyes and added "But damn if that didn't feel good!"

Puck laughed "You truly are a bigger badass than me Hummel!"

Grinning Kurt quipped "You only just realised this?"

"Listen, I wanted know if, I mean, I just… Did you want to come over to dinner at my place tonight?" Puck asked sheepishly.

"You know you're not my type right?" Kurt responded cheekily.

Puck merely laughed and threw his arm around Kurt's shoulders as they walked out the building. "Ah, you broke my heart!" laughed Puck.


	2. What the hell just happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glee Club reactions to the Kurt Storm in the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Kurt or Puck in this chapter, but plenty in the next!
> 
> As always, I don't own Glee or it's characters, just borrowing them for my own amusement!

"What the Hell just happened?"

It was Finn's voice that broke the silence in the choir room. Quinn was frozen in shock, staring at the door that Puck just bolted through. Every occupant in the room couldn't have looked more stunned even if the entire football and hockey teams had slushied them at once. Only Brittany seemed immune, now petting the lobster that sat on her head and humming 'Mary had a Little Lamb' to herself.

Seeing as nobody could answer the question, Brittany felt important, she knew the answer to this! Sitting up straight and putting her hand high in the air, Brittany waved her hand at Mr Schue, trying to get his attention. He looked over at Brittany and raised his eyebrows – "Yes Brittany?"

Standing up tall, Brittany answered proudly "Kurt went total smack-down on Quinn! It was totally hot! I wonder if he will let me kiss him again?"

Seeing the stunned looks now directed at her, Brittany faulted for a minute. "That's right isn't it Sanny?" she asked shyly to the Latina sitting next to her.

At Santana's nod and with her confidence restored, Brittany continued "She totally deserved it though, she's been really mean to Puck, but it's okay, because now the dolphin and the shark are going to be friends! Plus, Puck said I could play with the baby" added Brittany, as though this decided the matter.

At this, Quinn whipped around, hands still clenched at her sides and with tears of humiliation and anger pooled in her eyes, she opened her mouth to tell Brittany off but before she could even get a word formed, Mercedes spoke up.

"She's right Quinn, leave Brittany alone. I know you are feeling pretty pissed at the moment, but, hell – my boy was right." Here she looked around the room at everyone.

"He was right about all of us, we've been so quick to jump to both Finn and Quinn's defence and we forgot about Puck. He is the baby's daddy."

She looked over at Quinn with sympathy in her eyes "You are still my friend Quinn, and you are more than welcome to stay at my place still, but you have to admit – you've not done right by Puck or that baby's future once since this whole mess started."

Quinn looked around the room, furious that most people were nodding and agreeing with Mercedes. "He did this to me! It's all his fault!" she screeched, all but stamping her foot like a spoiled toddler.

"Baby girl, you did this to yourself, if you hadn't cheated on Finn in the first place, then none of this would ever have happened" Mercedes replied calmly. "How about we go home and talk about this in private?"

"NO! I'm the victim here! He destroyed my life! You are all supposed to be my friends! How can you do this to me?" She sobbed.

"We are friends of you both" Artie spoke up.

"And to be honest, we haven't been very good friends to either of you lately" added Tina. "We should have stopped you about this a long time ago, and we haven't been there for Puck at all." Tina added with a slight sniffle, feeling like a truly horrible person.

"They are both right." Mike added while Matt nodded his head, agreeing with his friend.

"Lady went all kinds of crazy in here, but even you have to admit he had a lot of points Q" Santana added.

Quinn looked around the room, trying to find sympathy from anyone, finding none, she turned to Schue. "You're just going to let them talk to me like that?"

Mr Schue looked down at the girl with pity in his eyes, "Quinn, as much as I hate to admit it, they've all got some points. While Kurt wasn't kind about what he said Quinn, you haven't been fair to Puck. I understand that you must be feeling overwhelmed by all of this, how about we go have a chat to Miss Pillsbury?"

Quinn scrambled back to her feet and snatched up her bag, "No! You are all wrong! Puck is the bad guy here! Not me! I don't need people like you trying to bring me down." With that, she stormed out of the room.

"Drama, drama, drama" murmured Santana as she hooked pinkies with Brittany, "Come on Britt, we'd better get to Cheerio's practice – Sue is going to be so pissed and proud of Kurt! I can't wait to tell her!"

Watching the two cheerleaders walk out the door, Schue sighed in resignation. "I think you should all just go home guys, I doubt we will get much done today." With that, he left himself and headed to go speak to Emma about the soap opera that is Glee Club.

"I'm gonna go find Quinn." Mercedes announced as she too left.

Grabbing their belongings, Mike and Matt left quietly and were soon followed by Tina pushing Artie's wheelchair.

"Do you ever think we will have a peaceful life in Glee Club?" Artie asked.

"I doubt it" mumbled Tina.

Only Finn and Rachel were left sitting in exactly the same position as when Kurt first stormed out of the room. Finn looked more confused than ever, while Rachael, for the first time in recorded history, was still stunned into silence.


	3. Of scarves and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt heads over to dinner at Puck's house. Full of nerves and fear of the reception that would be waiting for him, the evening turns out better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of fluff and a little angst!
> 
> No real additional spoilers.
> 
> I don't own Glee or it's characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Kurt was feeling rather apprehensive as he pulled up at the Puckerman's house. He checked the address, yep, the same, then he saw Puck's truck in the driveway and let out a small sigh of release. Okay, he thought, got the right address. Shutting the car off and checking his reflection in the rear-view mirror Kurt knew he was just trying to buy time.

Stepping out and making his way to the front door, Kurt evaluated his options, he still had time to race back to his car and get the hell out of here. Ridiculous, he thought, Puck is not going to try something in front of his family; surely, Kurt gave himself a little pep-talk. To his horror, he realised that his finger had already pressed the doorbell. Hearing footsteps thundering on the other side of the door, Kurt drew back in slight fear, well, there goes Plan A, mused Kurt. Pull yourself together! He chided. There is nothing that Puckerman can do that will bring you down. You are a Hummel!

At that very moment the door was thrown open to reveal a young girl wearing a chocolate covered apron and a very familiar smirk as she licked at a wooden spoon.

"Yo Puck! Your  _boyfriend_ is here!" She called over her shoulder.

Kurt felt his face drain of colour in horror. No, no, no! Kurt thought! I can't survive an entire evening full of homophobes! He thought frantically. Noticing that Kurt looked ready to run for the hills, if he didn't throw up first the young girl stepped through the door and laid a hand on his arm –

"Don't worry –"said the young girl soothingly, "I'm just teasing him" she added with a grin. "My name is Sarah, I already know yours, it's Kurt right?" Sarah spoke slowly as Kurt were a frightened kitten stuck in a tree.

"In fact, I think I know everything there is to know about you! He hasn't shut up since he got home! It's been 'Kurt this' and 'Kurt that'." At this, Kurt's heart started pumping again and he felt all the blood rush into his face.

"Usually, I don't like things that Puck likes, just on principle you know? But, how can I not like someone who is wearing the new Gucci scarf?"

It was like a magic word was spoken to lift the spell. Kurt absently stroked the soft material. "Well aren't you just my new best friend?" grinned Kurt, Hell, even Mercedes couldn't tell just by looking at it!

"Come on in. I'm betting Puck is either hyperventilating around the corner, or is still in the bathroom" said the impish sprite of a girl.

Sarah led Kurt through the small house to the surprisingly large kitchen. Standing by the stove there was a thin woman who Kurt assumed correctly to be Puck's mother.

"Oh Kurt!" she gushed grabbing the confused boy and planting a kiss on both cheeks followed up by a tight hug. "Noah has told me so much about you! Especially what you did for him today! I can't thank you enough! He's a good boy, he just needs people to give him a chance. He may have done some wro-"

"Okay Ma, in Puck's absence, I'm cutting you off right now on his behalf before you embarrass him any further" cut in Sarah.

Mrs Puckerman looked taken aback for a second, before she grinned at her daughter and made to swat her on the back of the head "No respect, no respect at all" she laughed.

Kurt couldn't help but smile, it was easy to see where both Puck and Sarah got their mischievous nature from.

"It really is a pleasure to meet you Mrs Puckerman. I was happy to help Puck, I just wish I had done it earlier is all." Kurt admitted.

"Nonsense! Noah can be stubborn and feel like he can handle anything, it's not exactly inviting other people to help, and please, call me Ruth."

"Ruth" Kurt conceded with a smile and a nod. "So where is Puck?"

"Right here"

Kurt whirled around to see Puck leaning against the doorway wearing black dress shorts and a dark green polo shirt that stretched tight across his muscles.

"Oh! Hey!" Kurt smiled shyly at him. "I, uh, I wanted to give you this" Kurt added as he handed over a bag that he was holding.

Puck pulled out a PS3, in the bag there were a couple of controllers and bunch of games. Puck quickly whipped his head up and opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt cut him off.

"I got an X-Box last Christmas, and besides, I think Wii-Fit is much more my style" Kurt grinned. "I don't use this at all anymore, so rather than just let it sit there, I want you to have it. I know it's not an X-Box, but, well, I hope it will –" The rest of Kurt's rambling was cut off by another hug from Puck.

"This is awesome dude! Thanks a lot! You really didn't have to, but, thanks!" gushed Puck.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the display "You'd think you'd gift wrapped Tom Felton by the way he is carrying on."

"Oh, I could never part with that!" laughed Kurt.

"Well, dinner will be ready shortly, Sarah, I'll finish in here, you go get cleaned up. Noah, you can play with that later" she added seeing Puck all but get ready to race to his room with it.

Puck pouted and sighed out 'Fine'. "I'll just take it up to my room then" he added brightly.

Both Kurt and Sarah rolled their eyes and giggled behind their hands.

"Do you want to come help me pick out something to wear?"

"I thought you'd never ask! But first, is there anything I can help you with Mrs uh, Ruth?" Kurt amended.

"No, that's fine dears, just make sure Noah doesn't get too engrossed in that game!" Ruth smiled.

* * *

Sarah led Kurt up the stairs into her room and threw open her closet with a flourish, "I don't have much" she admitted shyly taking in Kurt's ensemble.

"Nonsense." Kurt responded striding to the cupboard. "You have some wonderful pieces in here. I'm impressed, you're style is highly developed" he added as he started pulling items out and holding them against her.

"Besides, you should have seen  _my_ wardrobe! My Dad wouldn't let me buy my own clothes till I was 13. Now  _that_ was a fashion challenge!"

Sarah giggled and took the clothes that Kurt handed her. Stripping down un-ashamedly and dressing in the pale mauve skinny ¾ jeans and ruffled white blouse he'd picked out and turned to the mirror to check her appearance.

Kurt merely averted his eyes being polite, he was used to girls and women of all ages stripping in front of him. They seemed to know instinctively that he was not a threat to their modesty and/or virtue.

"Now, let me see, the key to every great ensemble is your accessories."

Handing over an electric blue belt with a large silver buckle, Kurt turned to her dresser and started going through the jewellery she had there. Pulling out three beaded bracelets in purple, blue and white as well as a pair of medium sized silver hoops, he instructed her to put them on.

He then picked up her hair brush and deftly brushed her long straight black hair into a sleek side part and secured the hair with a purple clip. Handing her a pair of silver ballet flats, he stepped back to admire his handiwork and eyed her critically.

"Almost perfect," he decided, "just needs a little something… Ahh." He pulled off the purple and silver Gucci scarf he was wearing and deftly knotted it around her slim neck. "Perfect." He pronounced turning her to face the mirror.

Sarah stared stunned at her reflection, raising her hand slightly she exclaimed "I can't wear this!"

Kurt felt the blow, he should have realised he'd go too far he thought. Opening his mouth to say sorry, he saw Sarah spin around to face him.

"This is a $300 scarf! No! No! Take it back! I can't wear it! I'll ruin it! I'll drop food or something on it! Please," she begged, "take it back, I do-hic- I don't want to ruin it!"

Kurt caught the little girl in hug as she started sobbing. Gently rubbing her back, he hushed her and spoke lowly.

"Of course you can. I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't want you to wear it. Besides," he lifted her face so she could look him in the eye, "that outfit is entirely too fierce to take it off' he added with a smile.

Grabbing a tissue and drying her eyes, Kurt straightened her hair and clothing up.

"How old are you Sarah?"

"I'll be 12 next week" she hiccupped.

Kurt sighed dramatically "Just as I thought. I definitely have competition for fiercest fashionista of Lima, Ohio."

Kurt looked at her with a mock glare, "I didn't get my first designer piece until I was nearly 14."

Sarah looked at him confused, "I want you to keep this scarf," he told her. "Think of it as an early birthday present" he added before she could object.

Sarah looked at Kurt in wide-eyed awe, and then turned to the mirror again, gently running her fingers over the scarf a small dreamy smile appearing on her face.

"I remember my first designer piece," Kurt murmured wistfully, "Royal blue Alexander McQueen jacket. It's still my favourite piece and I still wear it even though it's dreadfully out of season."

"I don't ever want to take this off" Sarah admitted. "But what about if I spill something on it?"

"Then I will teach you how to tend to the stain, and if worst comes to worst, I have a very good relationship with the dry-cleaner in town, unfortunately." Kurt just shook his head at Sarah's quizzical look.

"So my dear, are you ready to show off this outfit?"

Sarah nodded and took Kurt's proffered arm. They made their way downstairs to where Ruth was finishing laying the table. She looked up and her eyes widened comically.

"Sarah! Oh my goodness! Don't you look beautiful! Isn't that Kurt's scarf?"

"Not anymore, this outfit was just screaming for the scarf, who am I to deny the fashion gods wishes?" Kurt smiled.

"Oh my, well that's very thoughtful of you Kurt! Sarah, why don't you go drag Noah down here, Sarah?" Ruth called her daughter who was too busy admiring herself in any reflect-able surface to pay heed to.

Kurt smiled, remembering doing that himself,  _who are you kidding Kurt? You still do that!_  "I'll go get him, it's fine." He added when Ruth made to protest.

* * *

Kurt gently knocked on Puck's bedroom door, not hearing any response, he knocked a second time a little louder. Trying to peer the through slightly ajar door, he called for Puck. With still no response, Kurt gently hesitantly pushed the door open further,  _please let him not kill me for this_  he thought.

Opening the door fully, Kurt peered into Puck's room in shock. Not at all what he was expecting a regular teenage boy's room to look like. Given that he only had a brief glimpse into Finn's sloth like ways while they were living together for a short time, Kurt was surprised to find Puck's room was actually quite neat.

Dirty clothes were in the hamper, and while the bed was only pulled up roughly there at least weren't any rotting food that he could see or smell. Neither could he see any porn magazines lying around, which he fully expected if he were honest with himself. But he did see a book case against the far wall, filled with books that looked regularly read, including Harry Potter which Kurt was surprised to see.

Kurt spotted Puck sitting on the floor at the end of his bed, facing a small TV to which he'd clearly just hooked up the PS3 to. It appeared as though Puck was looking through the games that Kurt had sent with it. Seeing that he was staring at the Mario Kart game, Kurt spoke timidly –

"Is it the wrong one?"

Puck's head shot up quickly, as though he'd only just noticed Kurt had entered his room. Looking back down at the case, he spoke quietly.

"This is a new game Kurt, it hasn't even been taken out of the plastic. Why?" he added so quietly that at first Kurt thought he'd imagined it.

"Um, well, I didn't have the Mario games and I knew that it was your favourite. The whole point was to give something back to you that you so obviously loved."

Kurt took a tentative step towards Puck "I spoke to Mercedes, she said this game was your favourite. Did, did I get the wrong one?" he asked fearfully.

Puck's head snapped up and stared into Kurt's fearful blue/green eyes. Puck shook his head "No, I mean, no it is the right game, but I just, I meant, why did you  _buy_  it for me, you shouldn't have."

Understanding flooded Kurt's face and Puck watched as his posture relaxed in relief.

"I know that Puck. But I also meant it today when I said I was sorry. Sorry for not saying something earlier. I know that buying you things isn't going to change the past, but, I guess I hoped that you would accept it as a peace offering. I promise that I will not sit back any more. I've seen the change in you Puck, which you've been making these past few months and I'd like it if we could become friends."

Puck had been staring at Kurt intently during this speech. When he finished, he scrambled to stand up, but paused when he saw Kurt flinch and take an in-voluntary step backwards. Speaking calmly, Puck approached Kurt.

"I meant what I said too Kurt, thank you. You've already done so much for me. And I promise," Puck put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "no one will ever push you around again, not on my watch." With that, Puck pulled Kurt into another hug. "You are my friend Kurt" he whispered.

Pulling back, Puck looked into Kurt's eyes - "I told her, I told her everything, I didn't before, I mean, I didn't tell her what Quinn was going to do. I just, I thought I could get her to change her mind."

Clearing his throat, Kurt tried to keep the tremor out of his voice and the tears inside of his eyes, "Well, shall we go down to dinner? You're mother said it's ready and there is a very fashionable young lady waiting to show off her look."

"Oh, you are going to be such a bad influence on her Kurt!" Puck laughed as he led them out of his room.

"I think you will find it is the other way round" Kurt retorted with a smile.


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Quinn and Mercedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Puckurt in this chapter, but plenty in the last chapter.

Quinn was feeling awful. Not only was she humiliated in front of the entire Glee Club, but since then, practically everyone avoided her like the plague. The only people who still spoke to her where Mercedes, Puck and Mr Schue. Occasionally Brittany would forget that she was mad at her and say hi, but would quickly remember again as soon as she saw her belly. For Brittany, the speed of which she would remember was unheard of.

To be honest, as lonely as Quinn felt, she would rather the other 3 not speak to her at all. Mr Schue would lay a gentle hand on her back with the forever damned 'I'm here if you want to talk' face on. Once a day he would try to get her to speak to Miss P, like doe-eyed, forever a virgin, Bambi would be able to help thought Quinn maliciously.

Puck would only question how the baby was doing and asked about her as though she was an afterthought. Quinn wanted nothing to do with him. As far as she was concerned, he ruined her life, if the only way to make his miserable was to take his baby away, then she would damn well do that.

Mercedes – that was a hard one. She'd grown close to the diva of late, especially after moving in with her. She genuinely liked the girl, but the twice a day attempts at getting Quinn to 'open up' or to 'see reason' got old really quickly. It was clear that Mercedes had brought Kurt's words hook, line and sinker.

Kurt wouldn't even look at her anymore, which was fine by her as Kurt was the sole reason for her isolation as far as she was concerned. Though it was a catch 22 situation, Mercedes was Kurt's best friend, he refused to come to her house since Quinn was still living there, which meant that Mercedes would go to his house, leaving Quinn even more alone. Though she hated the constant talks from Mercedes about the matter, she was still at least a presence who would willingly be around her for more than five minutes. Even the baby was kicking the hell out of her, as though she too had turned on Quinn.

Her anger and humiliation had fuelled her righteousness for the first few days, but by the end of the school week, Quinn just simply felt lonely. It wasn't a feeling she was used to by any means. Being on top of the social ladder one minute to being treated like a leper then next had taken its toll on her.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**  
**

Mercedes was at her wit's end. She was trying to repair her friendship with her BFF who was not making it easy for her. She knew why of course, Kurt was hurt, and he had every reason to be she thought with chagrin. The calling down he'd done in Glee was long overdue, and as much as she hated to admit it, he was right, about everything, including her.

Mercedes couldn't help but think back to how she and everyone else had behaved during the whole baby gate scandal. It was her that Puck had confided in when he told her the truth about Quinn's baby. How did she repay him? Not only did she completely cut him down and tell him to stay away cause he'd already screwed up Quinn's life, but she also told him he had no right to be in that baby's life.

Mercedes was so appalled with herself that she actually felt sick to her stomach. How could she say that to him? How would she feel if someone said that to her brother? Puck had tried so many times to take responsibility for his actions. He had tried so hard to prove that he wanted to be involved in that baby's life. With another lurch of her stomach it finally rang true for Mercedes; it's his baby too.

Mercedes was berating herself for every single thing she had done and said against that poor boy. Worst of all, she broke his confidant in her. As soon as she had left the room after he told her, she was going party line with all the gleeks telling them the news. It was Quinn, she thought with shame, that didn't want anyone to know. Puck had respected her decision. He didn't like it, but he respected it, she didn't.

Mercedes realised with a jolt that Kurt had said something way back then. She remembered him saying that it wasn't anyone's business except theirs and that it's not the sort of thing to be gossiped about. She knew he was shocked, how could he not be? She expected him to be angry that they had used and fooled Finn because of his crush, but thinking back on it, Mercedes couldn't recall anything coming from the boy in that regards. He had steadfastly refused to join in conversations about it at the gleek table at lunch, if it were just the two of them, she realised he'd changed the conversation immediately.

He'd been sending messages all along that he disapproved of their behaviour, and she, the shitty BFF that she is paid him no heed. Oh Lord! Thought Mercedes with fresh humiliation, she even remembered him asking why Quinn moved in with her and when she told him why, his face closed off, but his eyes had been angry. Mercedes had thought he was jealous, and she felt justified in this belief because he stopped coming over after Quinn had moved in.

I am such a fool, thought Mercedes dejectedly. How could I have been so blind? He is supposed to be my best friend? He'd tried to talk to her and she ignored him. If I were him, I wouldn't want to forgive me either she thought.

She'd had called him as soon as she left the room to go and find Quinn, but he'd ignored her call. She kept trying to call him all afternoon. Finally, after 2 ½ hours of him ignoring her calls, he called her. Mercedes had nearly dropped the phone in her haste to answer it. She'd tried to apologise repeatedly, but he had been quite distant. Instead, only asking her what the name of the game that Puck was always going on about. She'd told him of course, she couldn't deny him anything even if she had wanted to at the moment. Before she could even ask why he wanted to know, Kurt had ended the call with an abrupt 'thanks'. She could have sworn she heard noises from the arcade at the mall through the phone.

She was desperate to make things up with him. She missed him, had been for quite a while as it turned out. She still hadn't spoken to him since that phone call, he pointedly ignored her at school. Every day she would go over to his house after school and either Carole or Burt would tell her he was not home. Carole told her after the third day that he spent every day over at  _Noah's_. Figures thought Mercedes, when Kurt says he will do something, it gets done.

Not being sure where Puck lived, and not being sure of the welcome that she would receive anyway, Mercedes stuck to trying to call Kurt. Messages and voicemails were ignored; this has been the longest that she's ever gone not talking to her Boo.

Mercedes felt really torn as to what she should do about Quinn. While she felt for the girl, she understood now that this was all brought on by herself. She knew that Quinn had made some bad decisions, but she could also understand how scared the girl must have been feeling, still feeling, as her entire world was turned upside down. So Mercedes couldn't bring herself to stay mad at the girl, she cared for her, which is why she still offered her a place to live with them.

Deep down, Mercedes knew Kurt wouldn't have wanted her to kick her out. He'd mentioned her compassion; it was time she proved it. With that, Mercedes had taken it upon herself to knock some sense into that white girl's head. Her attempts had been all for nought though, Quinn refused to speak about it. Mercedes tried just talking to her, hoping the girl would listen, but Quinn would just leave the room.

So Mercedes was at her wit's end. She had no idea how to bridge the gap between Kurt and herself, and she had no idea how to reach out to Quinn. When she came home on the Friday after Kurt's outburst to find Quinn sobbing into her pillow, Mercedes decided enough was enough and called the only person that might be able to reach through to the girl.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

  


To say that Quinn was shocked when she came down the stairs on Saturday morning would be the understatement of the century. Sitting across from Mercedes, chatting and drinking a cup of tea, Judy Fabray looked as natural as though this were a regular Saturday morning catch up.

"Mummy?" Quinn questioned in small voice.

Whipping her head around to see her daughter standing there with large disbelieving eyes with one hand clutching her very pregnant belly and other over her heart, Judy Fabray's heart melted. Standing quickly and cupping a hand on Quinn's face with a smile on her own, Judy embraced her daughter.

"Oh Quinnie! I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed. "How are you?"

Hearing the sincerity and love in her mother's voice, Quinn broke, folding herself into her mother's embrace, she sobbed like a small child. With her hands wrapped around her mother's middle, Quinn buried her head in the crook of her mother's neck and sobbed, tears and snot rubbed into her mother's silk blouse unnoticed by the pair. Judy Fabray held her daughter closer and let her silent tears fall onto the golden head of her baby girl.

Mercedes gently led them over to the window seat and placed a box of tissues within reach. Smiling softly as Quinn all but climbed onto her mother's lap, she made a quiet exit. She went outside and sat on the porch swing.

Picking up her phone, she sent a message, one she realised that should have been sent a long time ago.

_**I'm really sorry, please forgive me.** _

Sending the message she then pressed speed dial one, as expected, the call went to voicemail.

"Kurt, please" she begged, "I – I need you Boo. I – I just need you so much right now" she sobbed into the phone. Unable to speak anymore, she disconnected the call. Letting the phone fall into her lap, she put her head in her hands and sobbed, praying that her boy would forgive her.


	5. Reconciliations and Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this part and we see a lot of resolutions between various characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two has about 10 1/2 chapters already and is still a work in progress and will start being posted shortly.
> 
>  
> 
> Apologies for the constant change in POV's. It was the best way for me to write it.
> 
> While you may agree with me that Kurt and Mercedes friendship is dying down, and while they reach a reconciliation point in this chapter, I just want to point out, it won't all be smooth sailing in the sequel.
> 
> Many of you might be shocked by Quinn's mother at one point during this chapter, but I say to you now, I believe that that if she could stand by as her husband kicked her pregnant daughter out, there's not much she won't do.
> 
> I don't own Glee or it's characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

_"Kurt, please" she begged, "I – I need you Boo. I – I just need you so much right now" she sobbed into the phone. Unable to speak anymore, she disconnected the call. Letting the phone fall into her lap, she put her head in her hands and sobbed, praying that her boy would forgive her._

Mercedes felt a pair of thin strong arms wrap around her, holding her tightly, with the familiar scent of strawberry shampoo invading her senses she whipped her head up, nearly clocking the other person with the move. Staring intently at his face, as though in disbelief that he was actually there, Mercedes threw herself into the hug, holding tight lest he disappear again, sobbing.

"Oh baby boy! I've missed you so much! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, you were right, you always were! I just, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that!"

Kurt rubbed the girls back and shushed her, pulling her in closer. He didn't even care that he was currently kneeling on the ground in his new Gucci skinny jeans. He had his girl back and she was hurting, that was all that mattered right at this moment. Feeling her sobs quieting, Kurt hugged her tight then pulled back a little, gently wiping the tears that had tracked down her face with his hand he smiled softly and tsked.

"You've not been wearing the new water-proof mascara I brought for you."

Letting out a watery chuckle at the true return of her friend, Mercedes pulled him back into another tight hug.

"I didn't think you would come" she admitted quietly.

"Of course I did."

"But you didn't before" she added.

Pulling back again, Kurt looked into her eyes, "You apologised" he explained simply,

Seeing the confusion across her face, no doubt remembering all the apology calls and texts he added quietly with a small glance behind him, "I wasn't the one who needed the apology Mercy."

Understanding washed over her face as she looked up to see Puck standing awkwardly a few feet behind Kurt, his hands shoved deep into his pockets with a tiny smile on his face. Disengaging herself from Kurt's arms, Mercedes stood and approached Puck as though he were a cornered lion. Stopping a few feet away from him, she offered her hand.

"Puck, I'm – I just wanted you to know, that I'm really, really sorry. About everything, for breaking your trust and spilling your secret, for never being there for you, but most importantly, I am  _so_  sorry for what I said to you when you first told me. I – I can't even begin to explain how horrified I am in myself for saying those words to you. Please, let me make it up to you?" She begged.

Kurt watched standing behind her, a small smile on his face as he heard the sincerity in her tone. Her last admission confused him though, Puck nor Mercedes ever told him about it before, and he was dying to know what she had said. He resolved to put it out of his mind though when he saw Puck accept her hand for a hand shake but instead pulled her forwards into a tight hug. Whatever she said, he could tell she was truly sorry for it, and if Puck could forgive her, then Kurt had no rights to re-open the wound. Stepping forwards and joining in on the hug, Kurt held the two people he was now closest too tightly and couldn't help but hope things would all turn out for the best.

When Mercedes then informed that that Mrs Fabray was currently inside consoling her daughter, Kurt wanted nothing more than to march right in there give her a piece of his mind. Because as angry as he was at Quinn, he was  _furious_ with her mother, a woman who could abandon her daughter in her most troubling time of need, both parent's, Kurt was sure, who were largely responsible for Quinn's actions. It was only Mercedes hand on his arm stopping him.

"She left Quinn's dad, they are in there reconciling" she explained quietly.

Nodding his head, and in a move surprising to Mercedes, he took Puck's hand and walked to the house. Puck looked petrified; it broke Mercedes heart to see the strong jock she thought she knew look like that. Taking up his other hand, the three stepped up to the door and over the threshold, pausing just inside the door, listening to the conversation that they could now hear coming from the kitchen.

* * *

Quinn's sobbing had long since ceased, currently she was sitting opposite her mother with a glass of iced green-tea clutched between her hands. Out of her mouth poured all the fear, anger and humiliation as she told her mother what had been happening since her Dad threw her out. Feeling the tears of rage prick her eyes, she looked up at her mother –

"So now you see," she stated. "You see how everyone has turned their backs on me – all because I'm pregnant. No one in this entire town wants to help me. They don't care about a pregnant teen." She added bitterly.

Looking into her mother's eyes expecting to see remorse for her actions or anger on Quinn's behalf, Quinn was surprised to see the pity there.

"Oh Quinnie," she sighed. "You really don't see do you darling?" Seeing the confusion sweep across her daughters' face she continued. "I want to blame myself, and I do in part, I was horrible to you. I didn't stand up for you, and for that I'm sorry. I just hope you will let me help you now."

Taking her mother's apology as support that she was right about everything, Quinn stood up and rounded the table to hug her mother.

"It's alright Mummy, you're here now. I don't blame you. It's all Puck's fault."

* * *

Out by the front door, Mercedes watched as the tall jock slumped in on himself and hung his head in shame, but before she could do anything, she watched in surprise at Kurt turned to face Puck, cupping both hands on the jocks face, he gently lifted his head so he was staring into Kurt's blazing eyes. Shaking his head silently, Mercedes watched as Kurt clearly told Puck with that one action that no, it wasn't his fault and no don't start the self-deprecation again.

Amazingly, the jock stood up tall looking into the blue/green eyes of the diva in front of him and silently nodded his head with tears in his eyes that didn't spill over. Kurt then turned swiftly and made to move into the kitchen to join the fray. Grabbing his arm, Mercedes silently pleaded with him to just wait. Nodding his head again, he took up the jock's hand and squeezed tightly. Understanding that this was more about Puck than anything else, Mercedes copied his actions.

* * *

Back in the Kitchen, Judy Fabray was studying her daughter with pity in her eyes. Pulling Quinn so she was sitting next to her and clasping both of her daughters' hands, she spoke cautiously to her.

"Quinnie, I – I know that you must be feeling very angry with me and the rest of the world right now. You have a right to feel scared and confused too that your actions with Puck caused you to become pregnant," she explained while stroking her daughters' hair. "But you don't get to blame him entirely." She added.

"No, listen to me Quinnie," she spoke when Quinn opened her mouth and moved to pull away.

"He didn't set out to make you fall pregnant, that is purely just an accident. And while you may feel resentment towards him about it, you were there too Quinn."

Looking into her daughter's eyes she asked seriously "If it were Finn that did this, would you really still be as angry as you are?"

Quinn merely blinked in response not understanding her mother's point.

"I think that one of the biggest reasons that you are so angry about it all, and so intent on hurting that boy, is because you are mostly angry at yourself." Judy elaborated.

Quinn tried to object. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the words that her mother was wrong, but they just wouldn't come. Feeling frustrated, Quinn stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the table, tears stinging her eyes. Knowing that her daughter needed to understand this before they could move on, Judy Fabray sat quietly with her hands clenched in her lap, her eyes tracking Quinn's movements, silently praying that her daughter would see sense.

The three teens by the front door where clutching each other's hands tightly and holding their breaths.

* * *

Quinn was furious, how dare her mother ask her that! Of course she would feel the same even if it was Finn's! She wasn't angry at herself; she was pissed at the world! Everyone treated her like a leper just because she was pregnant. Do they think she asked for this? She made a mistake that was it, she didn't deserve the way people treated her!

Feeling her anger bubbling over Quinn erupted –

"How can you ask me that? Of course I would feel the same! Being pregnant has  _RUINED_ my life!"

Judy Fabray shook her head and smiled sadly at her daughter.

"No darling, it really hasn't. Let me explain," she added hastily as Quinn made to interject again.

"From what I understand, you've decided not to keep the baby," at Quinn's nod she continued. "So while your life is difficult at the moment, in the end, it won't really affect it that much."

Taking Quinn's hand again she pulled her next to her before going on, "While there will always be a small part of you that will be forever changed, it won't actually alter the course of your life. You will still have the same goals and ambitions, you will still find the same things enjoyable, but in reality, you will actually be a little wiser and a little more careful."

Stroking her daughter's cheek lovingly she whispered "I love you Quinn, and I hate to see you so upset. I only want the best for you, my actions have not shown that, let me prove it now. I want to see you smile; I want to see you happy. But that can't happen until you let go of the negativity of the situation and try to look for positives."

It was at this point that Quinn started crying again, not the heart-wrenching sobs of earlier, but grateful tears that rolled silently down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath and wiping trying to wipe the tears from her face she said with a watery smile "Damn these hormones."

Chuckling softly and embracing her little girl, Judy Fabray held her tight, rocking her and stroking her hair. "Well, now that's out the way, we've got some decisions to make."

Taking a deep breath and dabbing at her eyes with a tissue Judy turned to her daughter –

"Quinnie, I want you to come home. I – I threw your father out – No, that conversation can wait until later," she added seeing the question forming on Quinn's tongue. "For now, I want to know, will you come home? You and I can start again and build a better stronger relationship."

"Of course Mummy, I – I've missed you so much." Quinn replied.

"Good. But the other thing I want to ask is, well – are you sure? About the baby I mean. We can both raise the baby, it will be easier with the both of us, we can do it however you want, I can say she's my daughter or that she was left to us, we can move so no-one knows anything about it if that's what it takes." She spoke in a rush.

Quinn held breath and contemplated her mother's words.

* * *

At these words, Puck had paled so that his usually olive complexion looked grey like old porridge and he started to sway alarmingly. Kurt grabbed him before he could collapse and held him tight whispering words that Mercedes couldn't hear. Mercedes herself had frozen in shock; never would she believe that an adult could be so cruel.

Looking at Kurt holding Puck and the worrying expression on the jock's face had her torn as to which direction she should go in first. She was ready to go in and tear off Mrs Fabray's head, but seeing Kurt trying to manoeuvre Puck to the couch, she stepped forwards to help. Hearing Kurt's whispered words of encouragement, Mercedes stoked the back of Puck's hand and added her own.

"Don't worry Puck; I'll take care of it."

Making to stand up from her kneeling position she was halted by Kurt's hand on her shoulder.

"No," he whispered harshly, black fury blazing in his eyes, "stay here with him, I'll do it."

Wanting the chance to be able to champion Puck herself, but not wanting to be on the receiving end of Kurt's fury again, Mercedes merely nodded and sat down next to the jock. Wrapping an arm around him, squeezing tight, the other continued to stroke his hand.

Bending low so his face was mere inches away from Puck's he stared hard into the scared amber eyes.

"I made a promise Puck – and I intend to see it through."

Stepping away with a small nod to Mercedes, who dutifully took up position and continued the whispered words of encouragement to scared teen, Mercedes watched as Kurt strode purposely towards the kitchen, only to pause on the threshold, just out of sight of the two women in the next room.

It was Quinn's response that made him pause. All three teens heard the clear 'No' coming from the pregnant girl. Puck's head whipped around to lock eyes with Kurt, both of them trying not to let sudden hope overwhelm them.

Kurt put his finger to his lips and faced back to the doorway, if Quinn was going to make the decision on her own, then Kurt was not going to stand in the way.

* * *

Quinn had continued to stare at her mother contemplatively, but shaking her head and saying no with finality, she looked to her mother pleading her to understand.

"I – I just can't, I can't bear the idea to look at her every day and know what she cost me. I – I'm not strong enough to do that Mum. I don't – I don't love her" she admitted shamefully, wincing when the baby gave her a particularly hard kick at her ribs. "And that's not fair to her" she added rubbing her stomach.

Feeling slightly disappointed that she would lose her grand-daughter, but vowing to honour Quinn's wishes and help her as much as she could, she asked gently, "Then why won't you give Noah a chance?"

Taking her daughter's hand again and pleading with her to see reason she added "You are being deliberately cruel to him. I understand, you're hurting and you want him to hurt too. But you're not just hurting him, you'll be hurting that little girl as well, and I thought you didn't want that."

"But he can't raise a baby!" She cried. "We are only kids ourselves; she would have a much better life with someone who could provide more for her than Puck could."

"You don't know that. If there is one thing I've learnt in the past couple of months, it's that it's better to have love than money."

"I just – I don't want anything to do with this baby" she admitted quietly.

"There are other options Quinn. We can have legal papers drawn up absolving you of any responsibility for her; you don't even have to put your name on the birth certificate. If you want, we would still move to give you a fresh start."

Quinn was quietly crying again, "You'd really do that? For me?"

"Oh Quinnie, I would do anything for you!" she exclaimed, hugging her daughter tight to her chest. "I just don't want you to regret anything later on. At the moment you are hurting and you want to hurt him too, but somewhere, sometime down the road, you will realise that you did destroy that boy's life by taking his daughter away from him. That will end up hurting you in the end, a lot more than you are hurting now, and I just don't want that to happen to you."

* * *

There was silence for a few minutes saving a few sniffles from Quinn. Kurt had dared to look back at Puck. Eye's locking with the jock; they both knew that this was the deciding moment. If Quinn said no now, there would be a huge legal fight on their hands. Closing his eyes and praying to every fashion God there was Kurt held his breath, waiting to hear what Quinn said.

After a few more minutes of silence, they heard Quinn blow her nose and clear her throat.

"Okay,"

The three teens stared at each other intently, not daring to hope in case they were wrong.

"- I'm not sure you're right Mum, but, if you think it's best. That's what I'll do."

Grins exploded onto the three expectant faces. Puck looked like he was ready to jump through the ceiling singing at the top of his lungs. Kurt made his way back and hugged him tightly, both boys grinning and staring into the other's eyes, oblivious to Mercedes watching the display with new interest.

The three teens heard the chairs being moved and footsteps coming their way. Kurt sat on the other side of Puck and both he and Mercedes clench his hands tightly. Seeing mother and daughter pause at the sight of the three teens waiting on the couch, Quinn spoke.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it" Kurt responded first, thinly veiled anger in his eyes as he stared at Judy Fabray. Kurt still hadn't forgotten what she had said, and he would tell her exactly what he thought of her. But he'd learned in this intolerable town that patience is a virtue, and he was going to let nothing, not even himself, stand in the way of Puck getting his daughter.

Quinn's eyes flickered to Kurt briefly, who stared un-apologetically back, before returning to Puck.

"I'm still mad at you Puck, and I don't want anything, nothing at all to do with this baby or with you. If you can agree to me signing her over completely, I mean that. I don't want you asking for child support, I don't want her to know about me at all. I don't care if she ever asks; tell her I died or something. But if you can agree to all that, then – then you can have her."

Puck's face lit up as though the sun had just broken through the clouds, leaping up, he just barely restrained from crushing the pregnant girl in a tackle. Instead, taking her hand and shaking vigorously and then giving the same treatment to Mrs Fabray, Puck spoke breathlessly –

"Thank you! Thank you  _so_ much Quinn! Whatever you want, I'll do whatever you want if you mean that!"

Kurt and Mercedes only had time to share a brief smile before Puck was tackling Kurt, holding him closer than he'd ever before, Kurt felt the silent tears fall on his neck as Puck whispered a reverent ' _Thank You'_.

Quinn turned to Mercedes with a small smile – "I want to thank you Mercedes, for everything that you have done for me. I'm sorry I've been so horrible these last few days" she admitted, accepting the hug that Mercedes had stood up to give her.

"You are my friend Quinn, you always will be, but you made the right decision today."

"I – My mum has asked me to move back in with her, and I'm going to. It's not that I don't appreciate you letting me stay here or anything."

"It's okay Quinn. I think it's great that you can be with your Mum again."

Kurt disentangled himself from Puck, who then threw himself at Mercedes in a grateful embrace. Looking over at the two women, Kurt asked –

"When will you be going?"

"Tonight" answered Mrs Fabray, slightly wary of the cold emanating from the pale teen.

Nodding Kurt glanced at Puck, taking his hand and speaking more to him than the women, Kurt chose his words carefully.

"I think that seeing the due date is so near, that it would be best to get the pre-liminal legalities drawn up as soon as possible. After all, both Quinn and Mrs Fabray have a lot of catching up to do. I doubt they will want to be disturbed much during this important time. What I will do, is call my lawyer while you are packing Quinn's things. That way it is mostly taken care of for you already."

With a shrewd glance at Mrs Fabray, Kurt was pleased to see the look of shock that passed over her face quickly. Quinn seemed to be in too much an emotional state to understand the implications of what Kurt had just proposed. But he's glad that he did, he wouldn't put it past either of those women to leave in the middle of the night before the birth, leaving Puck broken yet again.

Nodding her head in agreement "I think that is best. I don't want to lose too much time with my darling Quinn."

* * *

Three hours later, Kurt's lawyer, Jason Barrows, had drawn up an iron clad agreement between the two teens, absolving Quinn and any member of her family of any responsibilities or rights after the birth and giving sole custody to Puck. At Kurt's insistence, there was also a clause that meant Quinn could not leave the state while she was pregnant under punishment of a hefty fine and potential prison time due to child kidnapping laws. After both teens and Quinn's mother had signed the contract, Mr Barrows left to meet Puck's mother so she could read and sign and assured both boys that the contract would be filed immediately with the courts.

Mercedes had packed all of Quinn's belongings during the meeting, allowing herself a few silent tears to mourn the loss of her friend and roommate, but ultimately feeling much lighter knowing that the good had come from all the drama.

The three teens watched as mother and daughter drove out of the Jones' driveway, before they'd even reached the end of the street, Puck had swept Kurt of the ground in another bone-crushing hug and was now spinning him round and round laughing with joy.

Putting him down at Kurt's insistence, he hugged him tight once more.

"I don't know how to ever repay you – I can't believe that you did this! There was no way she was ever going to agree with me!"

Pulling away with a twinkle in his eyes, Kurt joked "What can I say? I'm just better than you."

Puck reach forward and playfully ruffled Kurt's hair, laughing at Kurt's indignant screech. It was not long before all three teens were laughing on the ground. Relief had made Puck feel lighter than he'd ever felt before.


End file.
